F2RP Technical Info
Technical Information Latest release The latest version of the F2RP is 1.2, version of Sat, 14 Jun 2008 22:45:25 GMT. If you downloaded F2RP prior to this date, you will have problems not listed on this page. Variations F2RP 1.2 is available in two variations: :* F2_Restoration_Project_1.2.exe (~50 MeB) windows installer and :* F2_Restoration_Project_1.2.rar (~35 MeB) manual install, whereby the windows installer contains additional content not available in the manual install (see "Additional Content" below). Sources The F2RP can be downloaded from the following locations: :* killap's sig on the NMA Forum threads :* killap's website In the future, F2RP will also be available on NMA downloads. Documentation The F2RP contains the following documentation: :* new content.txt - new locations, titles, perks, changes to old locations and random encounters :* readme.txt - information, FAQ and acknowledgements :* restoration project corrections.txt - new content, game changes and bug fixes :* unofficial patch corrections.txt - full list of corrections made to the unofficial patch Install Prerequisites Fallout 2 Game Disc Patches The F2RP can be installed on top of the following: :* unpatched FO2 v1.0, :* with the official FO2 v1.02 US patch installed or :* with Killap's Unofficial FO2 Patch installed. It is recommended to install the F2RP on top of a clean version of FO2 in order to avoid complications. If you have installed any mods, F2RP most likely will not work. Installing Interplay's official patches or killap's Unofficial FO2 patch is not necessary since all fixes contained in those updates were incorporated into the F2RP. Please also read "Compatibility with other mods" below. Installation type The F2RP works with both "Minimal" and "Humongous" FO2 install types. Language There are also problems with non-English Fallout versions, but both US and UK (without children) work fine. If your version was non-English, you needed to apply certain post-processing to Fallout after installing the Restoration. According to killap's readme: "For non English users, you need to rename the: \BlackIsle\Fallout2\data\Text\English folder to whatever language you are using, such as German, in order to play. **This is only needed if your language was not an option in the installer or all the new NPCs are giving "ERROR" dialogues.**" Windows Because the Restoration Project incorporates some of the Sfall engine tweaks by Timeslip, it will not work with Mac versions of Fallout 2. It also won't run in XP's Win95/98 Compatibility Mode (but it will run on Win95/98), but there's no need to use that anyway. Post-Install Considerations Savegames Savegames created with the original FO2 or previous F2RP versions are incompatible with F2RP 1.2. You must start a new game after installing the current release. Multi-Processor Fix F2RP fixes the "multi-processor" problem in the original FO2. If you do not want this fix applied, change the setting in the Sfall ddraw.ini. In-Game Version Number The installed F2RP version number now can be checked in-game by examining the stone behind Klint in the game's initial Temple of Trials entrance map. A three-digit number should be displayed, the final digit represents intermediate fixes added to that F2RP version after its initial release. In addition, you should see a version number in the lower right corner of the game's main menu screen. Additional Content The F2RP 1.2 installer will optionally add one or more of the following fixes, tweaks and mods to the game: :* Missing children :* 14mm\.223 pistol sounds from Fallout 1 :* NPC Armor mod (by Josan12 and Jotisz) 1 :* AP Ammo Damage Fix (by Glovz) :* Improved Mysterious stranger (by Corpse) :* Quick Goris Derobing (by ART) :* Talking Head for Cassidy (From Mutants Rising) :* Remove random element from party member levelling (an option from Timeslip's Sfall tweaks) 1 Party member change appearance with armor (new version with unique armor for Sulik, Vic, Cassidy, Marcus and Dogmeat). Dogmeat and Marcus armor are installed separately and don't have to be installed with the NPC Armor mod. Note that these extras are available only when using the F2RP 1.2 installer, they are not included in the manual version. Mod Compatibility General compatibility The F2RP works with the mods included in the F2RP windows installer. Other mods are incompatible unless specified otherwise or listed below. Glovz' AP Ammo Damage Mod Glovz "AP ammo damage" mod is included in the Restoration Project expansion, but is disabled by default. To enable it, a line must be edited in the 'ddraw.ini' file in the fallout2 folder. Compatibility of the damage mod is undetermined, so use with caution is suggested. Resolution Patcher Mod The Fallout2 High Resolution Patch is compatible with F2RP. Fallout 2: Weapons Redone Magnus' Fallout 2: Weapons Redone is compatible with F2RP, as long as you leave Glovz' AP ammo damage mod as disabled in Sfall. Fallout 2 Gameplay Below is a list of original FO2 bugs which currently cannot be fixed by the F2RP, or intentional game features often erroneously reported as bugs: Klamath Dumb Character dialog - When talking with Aldo the town greeter, he tells you to give him 20 coins instead of the normal 5 but both of your responses end in the same line from him as if you refused to give him any money. This doesn't appear to be a bug. There isn't dumb dialogue written for giving money and in addition, none of those choice really are clear that you in fact give him money. The Den Vic missing - I gave Vic the radio to fix and talked to Metzger afterwards, but didn't pay Vic's ransom. When I returned from Vault City to buy the car and kill Metzger, Vic was in still in the cell. I sniped all the slavers outside (keeping the front door to the slavers locked), then proceeded to snipe and kill Metzger and a few others. However, since some slavers survived (I couldn't leave combat to unlock the door), I had to leave the Den and chose the closest exit. When I returned, Vic had disappeared completely. Vic usually wanders off to Mom's Diner on his own. Look there. Derek missing - I accepted the quest to get Rebecca's book, but Derek was nowhere to be found in the eastern parts. The book, however, was in the outhouse in the NW part of the map right away. The book is placed on the map as soon as you first enter it. You don't have to talk to Derek to find it. As for him missing, I am sure he is around somewhere. I did not alter anything here. Fred missing - I can't find Fred in the Den. I checked Flick's where he usually seems to be and talked to everyone to no avail. Did he skip town? Fred is there, really. Just keep looking. Vault City Jammed vault door - You know, those jammed doors that you can open with 7 ST and a crowbar, or strength 8 only. The doors won't open using the crowbar (it says they're open, but in reality they remain shut). Reloading and using strength only works fine, though. This is an original game bug which doesn't always occur. Sometimes the doors work and sometimes they won't. Curtis dialog - After returning the doll to him, the floating dialogue for Curtis goes by too fast at some points. It is at normal speed otherwise. This is an origianl game issue. Gecko No weapon upgrade offer - Skeeter won't give me the quest to get the 3-step plasma transformer from the reactor. I also tried without his asking me, but doesn't work either. The conversation at the reactor ends with the words that I have to come back because there's a waiting list for the part I requested. This is actually a game feature, not a bug. Ensure you have an upgradeable weapon in your inventory the first time you speak to Skeeter. You only have one chance to receive this quest from him. NPCs Hostile NPCs - After killing the church guards for Lara, she asked me if I want to come with her and crush Tyler's party immediately or heal; I told her I wish to heal, and then I tried talking to her again to get to the next battle, but all she says is BITCH, and after that she says nothing at all. I should say that I've accidentally hit one of Lara's gang during the fight, but once the fight was over they didn't attack me or anything. This is an original FO2 feature. If you leave at once, Lara forgets you accidentally hit her friend. They not only turn hostile if you accidentally hit one of them, but also if one of them accidentally hits you or a party member. I've had plenty of instances where during a battle, a merchant party guard accidentally hits one of my party members, and without my ally actually firing back, they all start shooting at us. Sulik changing weapons - I have noticed that when Sulik changes from an SMG to a melee weapon he will not automatically switch back to his gun, I have to go to combat control and tell him to use best weapon. That's part of Sulik's/Fallout2 scripts, you can't set Sulik to "Ranged," its "Ranged then Melee" so he will naturally switch from SMG to melee as is his preference. To Fix: don't put melee weapons on him and the you'll be fine. General Unsearchable bodies - I had issues with Den church guard corpses being stuck in the wall after I killed them for Lara (especially if they got sprayed with lead by my SMG) - and thus impossible to search. This is something that has always been in the game. Bodies quite often get lost under carpets, etc. Unfortunately, this cannot be fixed. The problem is a result of the way the scenery objects are handled in the game. Walled geckos - There's bug with geckos being positioned in walls. This is an original bug in the game. Many encounters have this. Setting off trapped doors - There is an issue where the game will display two messages in the dialogue window regarding the player taking damage. The first message says "You get hit for xx damage" and then right after this it will also display " got hit for xx damage." It is possible to remove the second message but then it may be unclear why the player took damage. Removing the first message is not possible. Floating dialogue from previous map present after entering new map - There is an issue where sometimes floating dialogue from NPCs on a previous map briefly appear when a new map is loaded. There is no way to fix this. F2RP Gameplay Below is a list of normal F2RP gameplay situations which were erroneously mistaken for bugs: Temple of Trials Early Solar Scorcher - Apparently equipping a solar scorcher at beginning of the game will cause a crash. Yeah, I cheated a little. The 'primitive male' model doesn't have pistol animations, which is why it crashes. It does have SMG animations, as Sulik demonstrates. Klamath Enclave keycard - Wasn't the dead enclave trooper in Klamath supposed to have a blue keycard on him in the RP? I think I remember getting this in 1.0, but in 1.1 and 1.2 he's got a yellow reactor keycard. No, he always had a yellow card in the RP. The color was different in the original game. The Den Residential parking - When I entered the Den Residential with my car, the car itself was parked in the West Side of the Den rather than in the Residential. There is no exit on the Den Residential map, thus the car appears on the first Den map. Nothing wrong here. EPA Entry point issue - So far I've only explored the main surface map, the utility level and Orange Sub-Level 1. I've exited the map with the car, returned to it, and choose "Level One" from the map (looks like an old building blueprint) - and I've ended in Red Sub-Level 1 (which I haven't entered yet) instead of Blue Sub-Level 1! This isn't a bug. Level 1 is the red level (or the orange level depending on which elevator you use in the utility level). The Blue level is level 3 and accessible by the elevator from the orange level. Useless air vent - The air vent near the elevator of the green level is usable, but does nothing (and couldn't be used with repair as well). Should it be usable at all? It seems the original devs made the vents usable. I am just using pre-made scenery objects here, so this isn't a bug. Cassidy backdrop - The (modded) Cassidy talking head uses a shed/shack/cabin/whatever background instead of the vault one when in the EPA. Not a bug per se. Cassidy's Talking Head background was programmed to always remain the same. Perhaps this will be changed at some point. Primitive Tribe Sulik staying with tribe - Is it normal that Sulik stays at the Primitive Tribe "saying good-bye" without rejoining your team even if you travel to another city? This is normal. He will do this but return to your party when he is ready. Give him a day or so. NPCs Silent Cassidy - Is Cassidy's new head supposed to have spoken dialog with it, if so he isn't talking for me. Cassidy has no voice files, so all you will see is a head. Better than nothing though, right? Current Bugs Below is a list of bugs reportedly found in the latest release (see top of page for details). Please ensure you're running a proper installation of the latest release (without any unsupported mods) before submitting a bug report. Preferred bug report procedures are detailed in the "Feedback" section below. If in doubt, make a fresh install and try to recreate the issue. Finally, forward killap a savegame containing the bug, if possible. This is extremely useful for investigating the problem. Bugs reports compiled by NMA Forum members GanymeDes-, Nevill, Darek, Ochrei, Morticia, Petrell, Slowhand and others. Arroyo UNCONFIRMED: Aunt Morlis' Flints: after convincing Aunt Morlis to give me the flint without three healing powders in return, she tells me "Sorry! I must have misplaced it". Nevertheless I end up with a flint in my inventory and 50 EXP. I think that's the answer she would normally give if the flint was stolen from her which I most certainly did not do. CONFIRMED: Empty encounter bug: after leaving the village, empty encounters occur immediately following the initial Kaga encounter. This bug sometimes happens after other Kaga encounters instead. It appears to be random though, and you may not be affected at all. Klamath UNCONFIRMED: Torr's radscorp quest: what I have been able to see is that if I go directly from Arroyo, or the first map of the Den, to Klamath, everything works fine. But if I go to the eastern map of The Den before going to Klamath, the "Guard the Brahmin" quest will fail even if done correctly. I don't know if that's the only way of triggering this bug, but it's what did it for me, consistently. UNCONFIRMED: Trapper Town: banging Slim Pickett for the trapper town key doesn't seem to increase the sex counter. I still had the "Virgin of the Wastes" rep after that. CONFIRMED: I checked the brahmin and then confronted the Duntons, and when I talked to what's-her-name about it, I told her about the bug parts. She said she would deal with those two right away, instead of asking for more proof as she did in 1.1, though I'm not sure if this actually ended the quest. My next option was "Actually, I checked the brands..." and she replied with a different line, but basically saying again that she'd take care of them. Line 420 from the msg file is not being displayed correctly. There are actually two line 420s, but one is commented out. For some reason, the game chose to use the commented out line. Fixed. The Den UNCONFIRMED: The Hole: Billy's floating text is supposed to say "I'm uhhh, tired, please let me go home and uhhh, sleep..." (line 521), but instead he says, "error". - Works for me, probably a bad installation. UNCONFIRMED: Addicts: the addicts on the west side seem to have an ungodly amount of action points (enough to punch about ten times in a row, or walk across the entire map in one turn), while the east side addicts seem normal. Gecko CONFIRMED: The vertibird assault team is broken, or at least delayed too much. I messed with them from the Gecko reactor computer and then went back and forth between Vault City and Gecko quite a few times trying to get the encounter and they never showed up. You told him you were at the desk across the way, right? The variable is only set when he specifically says "you are at plant number..." For some reason I decided to only set the variable here but the other dialgoue choice still has the Enclave trooper tell you he is dispatching a verti assault. I will change this. Vault City & Village UNCONFIRMED: Ann thanks the player for saving the village even if you speak to her right after telling Connar you'll try to find a peaceful solution. UNCONFIRMED: After you successfully complete the village quest (in my case, diplomatically preventing a Vault City attack), their leader still has the quest-completion conversation (that is, you telling him about managing to prevent the attack) - even after he's already heard this from you. Broken Hills UNCONFIRMED: Missing Villagers: there's still no way to tell Marcus about the missing villagers and also blow up the mine. The "blow up mine" quest still gets crossed out if you tell Marcus about the missing villagers in the tunnels. Despite that Marcus doesn't send the conspirators to jail, when I told him about the missing people the mine quest is crossed. When I talk to Jacob afterwards, he calls me an "Utter traitor" as if he were in jail. The dialog to tell Marcus about the plot to blow up the mines is still there too. UNCONFIRMED: Caravans: even though I finished the "Chad skimming" quest, he still came along on the caravan to NCR. He doesn't react to any attempts at talking to him, not even a piece of floating text, but he did take part in fighting off the radscorpions who ambushed us. New Reno UNCONFIRMED: New Reno Arms stock: I became a made man for the Wright family and I'm supposed to get "special stock" at the New Reno Arms, but when I ask for the special stock the dude has no items available. NCR UNCONFIRMED: Officer Jack: after I talked Officer Jack out of blowing himself up, he's in the prison. I intentionally lower my INT in order to get Mira's quest to kill him, and the quest DOES appear in my Pip-Boy after I have done so. I do the deed, either with super-stims, or sneak-shooting him in the face. No matter how I do it, though, I cannot fulfil the quest. It is never crossed off my pip-boy, nor can I tell Mira that Jack has been jacked. I am still at low INT when I try to return to Mira, but I suspect that this doesn't matter, since I never receive the 2000 xp that I believe I should be getting for killing Jack, just the 250xp for the actual kill. EPA UNCONFIRMED: If you look (or use?) at the air-vent entry (or at the middle elevator doors on the Service Sub-Level) you see the message "the elevator is obviously not working. You'll have to find another way in" which, If I understand this correctly, should appear only when you look/use the main elevator doors at the parking lot. In the service level it should also read "the elevator is obviously not working. You'll have to find another way out". UNCONFIRMED: If you anger the doctor, he releases his warriors; however, if you try to talk with him before they initiate combat (but after they're released), his conversation would be about how "you've proven yourself" by killing them - before you've even fought with them. UNCONFIRMED: NPCs with talking heads (Sulik and Marcus) get a desert background rather the more appropriate vault background. CONFIRMED: Bad tiling on multiple walls in warehouse undeground area containing the cryogenic chambers. Only one part of the same wall tile is used. CONFIRMED: The middle suspension tank wall section is longer than the other two in the Blue Level. Fixed. CONFIRMED: The doctor uses the line about giving you the GGG when giving you the Scorcher. His lines should probably read: {400} {One moment. before you go, I have something I wish to give you.} / {401} {Hey, thanks. Um, what is it?} / {410} {It's a Solar Scorcher..., obviously.} Fixed. Primitive Tribe UNCONFIRMED: Combat Taunts: Just for fun, after freeing Sulik's sister and Sulik left my party to say "Byes" to his tribe, I then went to the Den and became a slaver. I returned to Sulik's tribe, and they went hostile, as I expected. However, their combat taunts all said "Error". N.B. Sulik (who was not in my party) joined the fight on my side, happily slaying his sister and his tribe. After we killed them all, I then talked to Sulik and had him join my party. He then instantly rebelled and attacked me for being a slaver. UNCONFIRMED: Cave: I found that after I slayed everyone in the tribe, I still couldn't enter the cave that was being guarded. Just seemed a bit odd. TYPO: Tribesmen: when examining a random member of Sulik's tribe, the description reads: "On One of the few remaining people in the tribe." CONFIRMED: System Crash: CTD when entering (loading) the Primitive Tribe map under Windows 95/98/ME. The Abbey UNCONFIRMED: Bulletin Board: when looking at the bulletin board outside the Abbey's main entrance with binoculars, it says that it has notices about employment; but when I use it nothing happens. Slaver's Camp UNCONFIRMED: Dialog: when talking to the door guard at the Slaver Camp, if you fail to convince him that you're there to get more slaves for Metzger, he'll give you the option of "Leave now or you'll find a bullet in your head." You can then choose between: "I'm leaving." or "I think I'll stay and kill you first." If you choose, "I'm leaving." you'll exit dialog, but before you have a chance to do anything the slaver will enter combat and shoot you, saying, "I warned you, asshole." So you have no chance to actually leave. Perhaps it was intended this way, in which case you should just ignore this one. UNCONFIRMED: Dialog: If you manage to talk your way into the Slaver House, and talk to their leader, Don, you can have the following conversation: PC: "Metzger sent me. He needs a few slaves." / Don: "Metzger sent you? He wants more slaves already? He got a shipment last week." / PC: "Are you questioning the boss? I don't think he is going to like to hear that. Perhaps I should bring him here so he can ask you personally. You know how much he loves repeating himself." / Don: "Metzger sent you? Yeah right. He got a shipment of slaves last week. You're full of shit and you're wasting my time. Death is your only friend now. Let's take care of this loser." And then combat begins. So the first part of his second response is very redundant. I suspect it was meant to be his response if you failed the speech check on the first line. But anyway, Metzger's second response would work much better if you removed the first two sentences. UNCONFIRMED: Map Location: after I got the slaver camp location from Metzger, I noticed that it had appeared on my map in a block of nine visible squares. However, instead of the Slaver Camp being centered in the nine squares, it is instead in the top middle one. CONFIRMED: It's possible to shoot through the closed door in Slaver's Camp. The left part of the wall where the door is (doorway) still has the shoot through flag set to "yes". Fixed. CONFIRMED: When you return to the Primitive Tribe with Sulik's sister and you have your car, you will take it with you. If you do not leave the Tribe with your car, but instead choose to leave by foot, your car will be lost forever. Fixed. NPCs UNCONFIRMED: Vic: if you first meet Vic without a water flask in your inventory, you get the option to ask him "Where is your friend Ed again?" and he answers "Vault City. Check that fancy map thing of yours". If you do have the water flask when you talk to him, you still get the option to ask him "Where is your friend Ed again.", and he answers "From my friend Ed in Vault City." If you then ask him about Ed after this, he says the line "Vault City. Check that fancy map thing of yours." UNCONFIRMED: Vic: you can't rest around Vic if he's not in your party (i.e. you told him to wait). I can tell Sulik, Lenny, and Cassidy to wait and I can rest around them just fine, but not Vic. When I entered combat mode, I saw that all my NPC's (none of which were in my party at the time) were green except for Vic, who was red. As soon as I had Vic rejoin my party, I was able to rest like normal. TYPO: Vic: if you kick Vic off the team by telling him to wait, and then try to talk to him again, one of the many things he can say is, "Hey, Boss. You want me to join up with you know now?" General CONFIRMED: The game crashes when using the "Print to File" feature in the character creation window. This has been fixed in Sfall 1.29d Latest entries transcribed from pages: 17 - Fallout 2 Restoration Project 1.2 40 - Fallout 2 Restoration Project Gameplay 42 - Unofficial FO2 Patch Thread Feedback There are currently three F2RP discussion threads in NMA's Fallout General Modding Forums. Please post in the proper threads to avoid redundancy and ensure timely responses. Bug reports should be addressed to killap in the Fallout 2 Restoration Project 1.2 (Unofficial FO2 Expansion) thread. Please provide the following details when describing the problem: :* your Operating System, :* the installed FO2 version, language and install type (i.e. v1.0, US, Humongous), :* the installed F2RP version and install method (i.e. F2RP 1.2, windows installer), :* any other installed mods or patches. Also, please forward killap a savegame containing the bug, if possible. Gameplay issues can be posted in the Fallout 2 Restoration Project Gameplay thread. Suggestions for additional content or modifications should only be posted in the Fallout 2 Restoration Project Discussion (ideas/suggestions) thread. Walkthrough A F2RP walkthrough is available here, courtesy of Morticia. Category:Fallout 2 mods Category:Documentation Category:Help